Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt
Die Buchreihe das Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt Heidelberg ist eine Publikationsreihe des Heidelberger Geschichtsvereins zur Orts- und Regionalgeschichte. * [http://www.s197410804.online.de/ Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt.] ( hgv ) einige Inhalte in der Ausgabe für das Jahr 2020 (Erschienen im Dezember 2019) ;Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt Nr. 24 (2020) herausgegeben vom Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e. V. Kurpfälzischer Verlag Heidelberg, 69126 Heidelberg 296 Seiten. [[]] Zur Stadtgeschichte ab Seite, AutorIn, '''Titel '''21 Ulrich Wagner: Deut. Orden und HD. 39 Johann Lange: 'Studis um 1800 '''276 Hans-Martin Mumm: ' s.u. 'II.Kapitel: zur Topografie, Bau- und Kunstgeschichte ' '159 R Marzolff '''Petrus auf dem Meer, Peterskirche '''173 Christmut Präger: '''Wasserspiel bei den Stadtwerken '''III. Kapitel: Miszellen ' '179 Korff: '''A A Strauß, Lernschwächen '''187 Christoph Beckmann '''Aushändigung von Promotionsurkunden Uni HD '''219 Michael Buselmeier: '''Traum Finsterlins, Molli Stichs (1938 — 2018) '''IV. Kapitel: Quellen und Berichte ' '199 Ingo Runde: '''Heidelberg und die Deutsche Nationalversammlung 1848/49 '''209 Gabriele Geibig-Wagner: '„... die Stadt, welche uns recht artig und sauber dünkt“. Richard Wagner in Heidelberg '221 Eva Bernhard: '''Erinnern und Gedenken. Zum Projekt „Gedenktafel auf dem Kirchheimer Friedhof“ der Elisabeth-von-Thadden-Schule '''235 Walter Petschan: ' Wieblinger Ortsmuseum eröffnet '''247 Enno Krüger: '''Maler der Romantik '''239 Simon Stewner: '''Gumbel Tagung Uni Heidelberg Es folgen ab S. '''259 '''Rezensionen und Angaben zu neuen Veröffentlichungen zur Stadtgeschichte: Heinzmann, Müsegades, Ehmann (EKiBaden), Perrey, Winterberg, Schroeder, Beyme, Hatry, Engehausen, W D Straub, Braun, Jo-Hannes Bauer+Mumm (Bergheim 1250) Inhalte im Jahr 2019 (Erschienen Dezember 2018) Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt“, Band 23/2019, ISBN 978-3-924566-69-2; ISSN 1432-6116, 312 Seiten Darin schreiben auf/ab Seite …… ''Aufsätze zur Stadtgeschichte '', über …… '''ab Seite, AutorIn, '''Titel '''21 Stefan Bröhl: Die „Ingram“ und ihr Wappen. Überlegungen zur Frühzeit des Handschuhsheimer Adels . 33 Hans Oskar Koch: 'Johann Joseph Bode (1730–1807). Ein unbekannter Heidelberger Komponist der Mozart-Zeit '''47 Jo-Hannes Bauer: '''Die Auflösung der wallonischen Gemeinde in Heidelberg unter Conrad Christian Kilian, Pasteur 1782–1819 '''63 Ewald Keßler: '''Gemeinschaftsschule oder Konfessionsschule. Die Abstimmung für die Gemeinschaftsschule 1869 in Heidelberg '''85 Matthias Wermke: '''Alt-Heidelberger Originale. Gelebt, geschmäht, vergessen '''99 Michael Buselmeier: '''Man macht alles nur mit Fanatismus! Stefan Georges Freundeskreis in und um Heidelberg. Ein Essay. '''117 Hans-Martin Mumm: '''Theodor Haubach und Emil Henk. Zwei Georgeaner im Widerstand gegen Hitler '''137 Reinhard Riese: '''Dreipfeil gegen Hakenkreuz. Von der Erfindung eines Freiheitssymbols in Heidelberg '''153 Roland Schäffer: '''Schulverweis. Das Jahr 1968 am Kurfürst-Friedrich-Gymnasium '''II.Kapitel: zur Topografie, Baugeschichte und Denkmalschutz ' '173 Debora Pape: '''Viele Wege führen nach Schönau. Die Transportverbindungen zwischen Heidelberg und dem Kloster Schönau '''187 Hans-Martin Mumm: '''Ein unbeachteter Porträtgrabstein auf dem Bergfriedhof. August Stöpel: Verbindungsstudent und Opfer eines Pistolenduells '''191 Christmut Präger: '''Helios in Heidelberg. Der Sonnengott im Hauptbahnhof '''III. Kapitel: Miszellen ' '199 Ingo Runde: '''Heidelberg und die Deutsche Nationalversammlung 1848/49 '''209 Gabriele Geibig-Wagner: '„... die Stadt, welche uns recht artig und sauber dünkt“. Richard Wagner in Heidelberg '221 Eva Bernhard: '''Erinnern und Gedenken. Zum Projekt „Gedenktafel auf dem Kirchheimer Friedhof“ der Elisabeth-von-Thadden-Schule '''IV. Kapitel: Quellen und Berichte ' '229 Bernd Braun: '„Ein Auferwecker der Nation wie keiner!“ Die neu erworbene Büste von Ferdinand Lassalle im Friedrich-Ebert-Haus '''239 Walter Petschan: '''1250 Jahre Wieblingen: Ein Rückblick auf das Jubiläumsjahr 2017 '''247 Dietrich Dancker: '''35 Jahre Heidelberg-Rehovot. Entstehung und Verlauf einer Partnerschaft '''259 Felix Pawlowski, Jasmin Elsner-Huber, Nadine Povoden, Verena Meier: '''Heidelberg im Nationalsozialismus unter die Lupe genommen. Projektbericht der Heidelberger Lupe e.V. '''263 Michael Braum: Peter Anselm Riedl und sein Engagement für die Stadt Heidelberg. Oder: Wie hält es die Kunstgeschichte mit ihrer Alltagsrelevanz? Es folgen ab S. 273 Rezensionen und Angaben zu neuen Veröffentlichungen zur Stadtgeschichte: Lisa Rademacher: Archäologieführer Baden-Württemberg. 62 Ausflüge in die Ur- und Frühgeschichte (Reinhard Riese); Francisca Feraudi-Gruénais, Renate Ludwig: Die Heidelberger Römersteine. Bildwerke, Architekturteile und Inschriften im Kurpfälzischen Museum Heidelberg (Reinhard Riese); Evangelische Pflege Stiftung Schönau (Hrsg.): Protestantische Räume im Wandel der Zeit. 12 Kirchen in Baden (Enno Krüger); Heike Hawicks, Ingo Runde (Hrsg.): Päpste – Kurfürsten – Professoren – Reformatoren. Heidelberg und der Heilige Stuhl. Von den Reformkonzilien des Mittelalters zur Reformation. (Carola Hoécker); Lukas Ruprecht Herbert: Die akademische Gerichtsbarkeit der Universität Heidelberg: Rechtsprechung, Statuten und Gerichtsorganisation von der Gründung der Universität 1386 bis zum Ende der eigenständigen Gerichtsbarkeit 1867 (Hansjoachim Räther); Ulrich Wagner: Regesten der Bruderschaft des Heidelberger Hofgesindes 1380–1414 (Hans-Martin Mumm); Jörg Kreutz, Benno Müller (Hgg.): Die Rhein-Neckar-Region in alten Landkarten (Debora Pape); Klaus-Peter Baumer: Die Freiherren von Hundheim. Ortsherren in Ilvesheim im Dienste von Kur-Trier, Speyer, Kurpfalz und Baden (Hansjoachim Räther); Werner Becker: Mein Vetter, der Räuber. Das Leben des Friedrich Philipp Schütz, genannt Mannefriedrich, 1780–1812 (Renate Marzolff); Udo Bürger: Die spektakulärsten Kriminalfälle in Baden. Von Giftmischern, Amokläufern und Auftragsmördern (Enno Krüger); Klaus-Peter Schroeder: Jurisprudenz und Poesie. Die Heidelberger Semester Joseph von Eichendorffs, Karl Gottfried Nadlers und Joseph Victor von Scheffels (Hans-Martin Mumm); Ingo Runde (Hrsg.): Die Universität Heidelberg und ihre Professoren während des Ersten Weltkrieges (Reinhard Riese); Dietrich Heither: Ich wusste, was ich tat. Emil Julius Gumbel und der rechte Terror der Weimarer Republik. Harald Maier-Metz: Entlassungsgrund: Pazifismus. Albrecht Götze, der Fall Gumbel und die Marburger Universität 1930 bis 1946. (Christian Jansen); Wolfgang Proske (Hrsg.): Täter, Helfer, Trittbrettfahrer. NS-Belastete aus Nordbaden und Nordschwarzwald (Norbert Giovannini); Heinrich Hoffmann: Der Heiligenberg bei Heidelberg in Bildern des Malers Heinrich Hoffmann (Hansjoachim Räther); Henry Keazor (Hrsg.): Film Plakat Kunst. Dietrich Lehmann und der Heidelberger Filmclub der 50er Jahre (Florian Schmidgall); Christmut Präger: Heidelberg einst und jetzt (Claudia Rink); Der „Wieblinger Tisch“ (Hg.): Wieblinger Erinnerungen. Überliefertes, Erzähltes, Erlebtes. Aus Anlass der 1250-Jahr-Feier 2017 (Hansjoachim Räther); Ijoma Mangold: Das deutsche Krokodil. Meine Geschichte (Ingrid Moraw) Inhalte im Jahr 2018 *'Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt Nr. 22 (2018)', Heidelberger Geschichtsverein (Hrsg.), ca. 300 Seiten, 22 Euro, Kurpfälzischer Verlag, 2017. ISBN 978-3-924566-67-8 thumb|322px|Umschlag im Dez. 2017 Originalbeiträge: * Uwe Betz über den Psychiater Julius Deussen (217-228) * Wolfgang Nestler: Waggonfabrik wird Wohnquartier. S. 133-146 (Rohrbach, Quartier am Turm) * Christmut Präger: Herbert Baumanns Skulptur am Zollamt: Zeichen für Baum, 1970. S. 129-131 * Reinhard Riese, über zwei Stadtangestellte: Wilhelm Schneider (Leiter des Personalamtes) und Georg Herth (89-110) * Ulrich Wagner, die Schriftquellen zum Spital am Kornmarkt (33-54) Rezensionen … und Angaben zu neuen Veröffentlichungen zur Stadtgeschichte ab S. 276 zu … * Anita Awosusi (Hrsg.): Vater unser. Eine Sintifamilie erzählt. Verlag Regionalkultur. 96 Seiten. [[]] ::Die Geschichte vom Leben und Leiden des Karlsruher Geigenbauers Hermann Weiß, der als 15jähriger von den Nazis als "Zigeuner" erfasst und nach Polen in Ghettos und Konzentrationslager deportiert wurde. Er überlebte die Zwangsarbeit im KZ Sachsenhausen, wurde danach von der SS für den Endkampf wieder "deutsch" gemacht und in Offiziersuniform als "Kanonenfutter" an die Front geschickt. Er geriet in sowjetische Kriegsgefangenschaft, bis sich ein russischer Jude für seine Freilassung einsetzte. Nach mehr als acht "verlorenen" Jahren kehrte Hermann in seine Heimatstadt zurück. Er gründete eine Familie und baute sich eine neue Existenz als Geigenbauer und Musiker auf. (Ewald Keßler) * Anita Bindner: Heidelberg. Der Film. Die Geschichte", 45-min, 2016, (von Jo Bauer, S. 280) Inhalte im Jahr 2017 *'Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt Nr. 21 (2017)', Heidelberger Geschichtsverein (Hrsg.), 312 Seiten, 22 Euro, Kurpfälzischer Verlag, ISBN 978-3-924566-64-7 * Jahrbuch des Geschichtsvereins mit englischem Schwerpunkt – Forschungen zur Stadtgeschichte – Vom Reisenden, dem Heidelberg nicht gefiel Vier Texte haben mit England in verschiedenen Jahrhunderten zu tun: * Klaus Winkler zeichnet das Leben des Meinhard von Schönberg nach, der als Diplomat die Ehe des Heidelberger Kurfürsten Friedrich V. mit Elisabeth Stuart vorbereitete. * Sean Ward: „In aller Welt und doch vergessen“ sucht die Spuren von zwei Söhnen und einer Tochter des Paares zu verfolgen: Prinz Philipp von der Pfalz kämpft 1650 in Frankreich im Aufstand der „Fronde“ mit einem Reiterregiment gegen königstreue Verbände. Er fällt im Alter von 23 Jahren. Seine schöne Schwester Henriette wird auf dem Heiratsmarkt an Prinz Sigmund vermittelt und muss nach Siebenbürgen übersiedeln. Sie stirbt dort drei Monate später. Ihr Bruder Moritz von der Pfalz hat als Reitergeneral für die Royalisten im englischen Bürgerkrieg gekämpft und wurde Pirat. * Roland Zade-Everett, der in Heidelberg aufgewachsen und 1938 ins englische Exil gegangen war, schildert das Wiedersehen mit seiner Heimatstadt nach dem Krieg. * Sean Arnold besuchte seine Großeltern in der Neuenheimer Landstraße in Begleitung seiner halbjüdischen Mutter, die 1933 in das sichere England geschickt worden war. * Joachim Heimann: Die Entwicklung der Stadtbücherei von der Volksbücherei der NS-Zeit bis zur vorbildlichen Einrichtung der sechziger Jahre * Reinhard Rieses Forschungen zur Wahlniederlage des Oberbürgermeisters Carl Neinhaus. (Er hatte in drei politischen Systemen an der Spitze der Stadt gestanden: In der Weimarer Republik, in der NS-Zeit und schließlich von 1952 bis 1958 im Nachkriegsdeutschland). * Wolfsbrunnen, eine archäologische Bestandsaufnahme * Rohrbacher Wasser - „die Bach, das Wasser und der Wasserturm“. * Mehrere Beiträge zur Zeit des Nationalsozialismus ** Daniela Gress: "Der Verein 'Alt-Heidelberg e.V.' und die Vertreibung der Heidelberger Sinti. Bürgerlicher Antiziganismus und lokale Handlungsspielräume unter dem NS-Regime" (über die Ausgrenzung Heidelberger Sinti) ** Jacqueline Dotzer über as Schicksals der jüdischen Thorax-Patientin Ruth Veit Simon: "Heimtücke, Hochverrat, Widerstand. Die Verfoglung und Verurteilung des jüdischen und sozialistischen Studenten Helmut Meyer" ** der Bericht Eric Gabers, der als achtjähriger Bub nach Gurs deportiert wurde. * Rezensionsteil * * * * * * * * Sean Arnold: „Johnny 1949. Erinnerungen an Heidelberg nach dem Krieg." Inhalte im Jahr 2016 (Die Verlinkung weist zu Wiki-internen Artikeln. Sie stammt nicht von den Autorinnen des hgv-Jahrbuchs.) Inhalt des Jahrbuchs 20/2016, 318 Seiten, gleiche Verlagsangaben, 2015,ISBN 978-3-924566-58-6 I. Aufsätze zur Stadtgeschichte 11 Hans-Martin Mumm: Ludwig V. und seine Brüder. Die rheinischen Wittelsbacher im Bauernkrieg von 1525 47 Jessica Pschytula: Die Bewaffnung Heidelberger Bürger in den Jahren 1914 und 1918 – eine Bilanz 61 Reinhard Riese: Schützengraben, Nagelkreuz und Kriegsausstellung. Kriegspropaganda in Heidelberg 1915/16 (Zum 1. Weltkrieg) 81 Mia Lindemann: Die Brüder Remmele und die sozialdemokratische Arbeiterbewegung in Nordbaden 105 Joachim Schäfer: „Es wäre besser, wenn Sie Ihre Fakultät nicht mit dem Genannten belasten würden.“ Die NSDAP verhindert die Habilitation des Rechtshistorikers Otto Gönnenwein an der Juristischen Fakultät der Universität Heidelberg II. Topografie, Baugeschichte und Denkmalschutz 129 Ludwig Schmidt-Herb: Die „Traitteur‘sche Wasserleitung“ – Trinkwasser von Rohrbach nach Mannheim. Das Projekt, sein Ingenieur und die Umstände, an denen es letztlich scheiterte (zu ) 151 Christmut Präger Der Eichendorffplatz im Stadtteil Rohrbach 155 Hans-Martin Mumm: Denkmaltopographie Stadtkreis Heidelberg. Bericht über eine Fachkonferenz vom September 2014 und Annotationen zu einem gewichtigen Werk III. Miszellen 165 Frank Baron: Georg Helmstetter (alias Faustus) als Alumnus der Universität Heidelberg 175 Klaus Winkler: Der Ingenieur Salomon de Caus. 400 Jahre „Les Raisons des Forces mouvantes“ 193 Maja Linthe: Dr. Elise Dosenheimer und ihr Heidelberger Zimmer für sich allein S. 205, Günter Lipowsky: Hélène Garnier, eine elsässische Lehrerin in Wieblingen und Edingen September 1941 bis April 1945. (Nach der Besetzte die Wehrmacet das Elsass und Lothringens wurden viele Lehrer Innen ten sich einer Umschulung im Sinne der nationalsozialistischen Ideologie unterzogen . Danach wurden viele an badischen Schulen eingesetzt. Allein für den heutigen Rhein-Neckar-Kreis und Heidelberg sind 59 Namen von elsässischen Lehrkräften bekannt, es müssen aber noch mehr gewesen sein.) ak) 221 Volker von Offenberg: Brezeln aus Heidelberg. Die „Badische Brezelfabrik Gebr. Lulay“ in der Weststadt (1921 – 1976) S. 221-231 IV. Quellen und Berichte 233 Michael Buselmeier: Heidelberg – Stadt der Dichter? 249 Enno Krüger: Zur Digitalisierung der Bibliotheca Palatina 253 Heike Hawicks, Gabriel Meyer, Ingo Runde: Das Digitalisierungsprojekt „Bildprogramm des Studentenlokals ,Zum Roten Ochsen’“ 263 Norbert Giovannini: CityCult-Projekt. Heidelberg im Ersten Weltkrieg 267 Daniela Gress, Irene Wachtel, Rubina Zern: Gedenken gestalten: ein studentisches Projekt zum Gedenkjahr der Deportation der Heidelberger Juden nach Gurs (NS-Judendeportationen) 271 Bertram Noback, Matthias Kneller: 70 Jahre Kriegsende – (wie) müssen heutige Schüler daran erinnern? (Zum 2. Weltkrieg) 275 Martin Krauß: Dank an Jochen Goetze. Dankesworte gehalten bei der Mitgliederversammlung des Heidelberger Geschichtsvereins am 23. Juni 2015 V. Rezensionen 279 Hansjoachim Raether: Die Heidelberger Straßennamen. Straßen, Gassen, Wege Plätze. (Joachim Gerner) 280 Jürgen Keddigkeit, Matthias Untermann, Hans Ammerich, Pia Heberer, Charlotte Lagemann (Hgg.): Pfälzisches Klosterlexikon. Handbuch der pfälzischen Klöster, Stifte und Kommenden (Benjamin Müsegades) 282 Martina Trauschke (Hg.): Memoiren der Kurfürstin Sophie von Hannover; Sean Ward (Hg.): Kurfürstin Sophie von Hannover. Memoiren 1630 – 1680 (Ingrid Moraw) 283 Klaus-Peter Schroeder: „Immer gerettet und aufrecht geblieben“. Die Juristische Fakultät der kurpfälzischen Universität Heidelberg (Daniel Kaiser) 286 Friedrich Klein: Bernhard Windscheid, 26.6.1817 – 26.10.1892. Leben und Werk (Ewald Keßler) 288 Nicolai Johann Schmitt: Ewald August(us) Boucke. Germanist und Schriftsteller zwischen „Neuer Welt“ und „Vaterland“ 1871 – 1943 (Julia Scialpi) 289 Hannah Dziobek, Dirk Hrdina: Rohrbach im 1. Weltkrieg. Rohrbach in the First World War (Reinhard Riese) 290 Markus Bitterolf, Oliver Schlaudt, Stefan Schöbel(Hgg.): Intellektuellein Heidelberg 1910 – 1933. Ein Lesebuch ( Petra Nellen, Norbert Giovannini ) 292 Marek Fiałek: Briefe an Alfred Mombert aus den Jahren 1896 – 1940; ders.: Alfred Mombert und die Musik der Welt (Claudia Rink) 295 Stefan Hagen, Jörg Kreutz, Berno Müller (Hgg.): Unsere Schicksalsjahre 1944/45. Ängste, Sorgen, Sehnsüchte – Zeitzeugen aus der Rhein-Neckar-Region blicken zurück (Reinhard Riese) 297 Melvin J. Lasky: Und alles war still. Deutsches Tagebuch 1945 (Ingrid Moraw) 298 Peter Elsasser: Heidelberg – Ich dreh‘ mich noch einmal nach dir um. Eine Heidelberger Nachkriegskindheit (Hansjoachim Räther) 299 Walter F. Elkins, Christian Führer, Michael J. Montgomery: Amerikaner in Heidelberg 1945 – 2013 (Martin Krauß) 301 Eberhard Dziobek und Dirk Hrdina: „Er hat Farbe in unser Leben gebracht.“ Die Wandmalereien von Motz Munke in Heidelberg-Rohrbach (Hans Gercke) 303 Philipp Osten, Gabriele Moser, Christian Bonah, Alexandre Sumpf, Tricia Close-Koenig, Joël Danet (Hgg.): Das Vorprogramm. Lehrfilm, Gebrauchsfilm, Propagandafilm, unveröffentlichter Film in Kinos und Archiven am Oberrhein, 1900 – 1970 (Hansjoachim Räther) Inhalte 2015 Inhalt des Jahrbuchs 19/2015, 318 Seiten, gleiche Verlagsangaben, ISBN 978-3-924566-54-8 I. Aufsätze zur Stadtgeschichte (Die Verlinkung weist zu Wiki-internen Artikeln. Sie stammt nicht von den Autorinnen des hgv-Jahrbuchs.) 11 Benjamin Müsegades Gelehrte Erzieher am spätmittelalterlichen Heidelberger Hof 27 Jörg Tröger Krieger, Künstler, Kavalier. Das abenteuerliche Leben des Pfalzgrafen Ruprecht, Sohn des Winterkönigs ( 1619 – 1682 ) 37 Markus Schott Heidelberg und der Kult um Bismarck in der Kaiserzeit 65 Reinhard Riese „Treu zu Kaiser und Reich“. Patriotische Feiern in Heidelberg 1912 – 1914 87 Kai Gräf Kriegsbegeisterung und geistige Mobilmachung: Das „Augusterlebnis“ in Heidelberg 105 Philipp Osten Großklinikum mit Bahnanschluss. Heidelberg als Lazarettstadt im Ersten Weltkrieg 119 Katharina Lustgarten Liebesgaben und Transport. Die Heidelberger Bevölkerung im Dienst der Lazarettstadt 123 Norbert Giovannini Heidelberg im Ersten Weltkrieg: Russische Soldatengräber, Lager und Kriegs gefangene im Arbeitseinsatz 147 Manon Lorenz Das Collegium Academicum der Universität Heidelberg: „Bunter Haufen“, „Freies Haus“ oder „Rote Zelle“? Eigenwahrnehmung, Funktionen und Fremdzuschreibung in den siebziger Jahren 177 Maike Rotzoll „Keine Massenveranstaltungen“. Die Entstehung der Fakultät für Klinische Medizin Mannheim bis zur Eröffnung 1964 aus Heidelberger Sicht II. Topografie,Baugeschichte und Denkmalschutz 187 Einhard Kemmet Fundamente einer bisher unbekannten Schlossmauer und Brunnenstube des späten Mittelalters (Heidelberger Schloss) 193 Hans-Martin Mumm Der Plättelsweg auf den Königstuhl. Eine von der Denkmalpflege vergessene Altstraße III. Miszellen 205 Ewald Keßler Ein Bericht über den Heidelberger Konfessionsstreit von 1719 221 Kaltërina Latifi „Verbotenes Recht“. Heinrich Eberhard Gottlob Paulus’ Auseinandersetzung mit dem Duell 231 Wolfgang G. Nestler Wohnquartier mit Eisenbahngeschichte. Heidelbergs Bedeutung für die Eisenbahntechnik wird im Rohrbacher Quartier am Turm deutlich (Eisenbahn) 239 Lothar Maier Hilde Domin, die Baumschutzsatzung und ich IV. Quellen und Berichte 247 Wolfgang Krauß 1664 – 2014: 350 Jahre Mennistenkonzession. Ein wichtiger Schritt zu Toleranz und Menschenrechten 253 Norbert Giovannini Ein Jahrzehnt reloaded. Anmerkungen zur Ausstellung „Eine Stadt bricht auf – Heidelbergs wilde 70er“ vom 16. Mai bis 21. September 2014 im Kurpfälzischen Museum 257 Philipp Osten Laudatio zur Habilitation von Maike Rotzoll. Hörsaal der Psychiatrischen Universitätsklinik, 25. Juli 2014 259 Hans Thill Laudatio zur Verabschiedung von Hans Martin Mumm als Kulturamtsleiter der Stadt Heidelberg. Großer Rathaussaal der Stadt Heidelberg, 18. Februar 2014 V. Rezensionen 265 Matthias Roth: Von Minnesang bis HipHop. 1000 Jahre Musik in Heidelberg und der Kurpfalz (Klaus Winkler) 267 Jan Bürger: Der Neckar. Eine literarische Reise ( Oliver Fink ) 268 Dagmar Drüll ( Hg. ): Über Heidelberger Universitätsämter 1386 – 2013 (Reinhard Riese) 270 Christoph Mauntel, Carla Meyer, Achim Wendt ( Hgg. ): Heidelberg in Mittelalter und Renaissance (Hans Martin Mumm) 271 Andrea Briechle: Heinrich Herzog von Sachsen und Pfalzgraf bei Rhein (HansMartin Mumm) 273 Christian Burkhart: Pankratius – Vitus – Georg. Die Kirchenheiligen von Dossenheim und Handschuhsheim (Hansjoachim Räther) 275 Jörg Peltzer, Bernd Schneidmüller, Stefan Weinfurter, Alfried Wieczorek ( Hgg. ): Die Wittelsbacher und die Kurpfalz im Mittelalter; Wilhelm Kreutz, Wilhelm Kühlmann, Hermann Wiegand (Hgg.): Die Wittelsbacher und die Kurpfalz der Neuzeit; Alfried Wieczorek, Bernd Schneidmüller, Alexander Schubert, Stefan Weinfurter (Hgg.): Die Wittelsbacher am Rhein. Die Kurpfalz und Europa; Frieder Hepp, Jörg Peltzer (Hgg.): Die Grablegen der Wittelsbacher in Heidelberg. Tod und Gedächtnis im späten Mittelalter; Thorsten Huthwelker: Elizabet de Baviere († 1478); Thorsten Huthwelker: Das Heidelberger Franziskanerkloster als Grablege der Pfalzgrafen bei Rhein und ihres Hofes (Hans Martin Mumm) 278 Georg Gottfried Gerner-Wolfhard: Kleine Geschichte des Protestantismus in Baden (Dietrich Dancker) 279 Sara Smart und Mara R. Wade (Hgg.): The Palatine Wedding of 1613: Protestant Alliance and Court Festival (Hansjoachim Räther) 283 Deutscher Humanismus 1480 – 1520. Verfasserlexikon, hg. von Franz Josef Worstbrock (Benjamin Müsegades) 284 Fletcher Dubois, Hans-Peter Gerstner ( Hgg. ): Comenius in Heidelberg (HansMartin Mumm) 285 Roland Krischke: Iwan S. Turgenjew in Heidelberg ( Michael Buselmeier ) 287 Dirk Kaesler: Max 289 Jürgen Kaube: Max Weber. Ein Leben zwischen den Epochen ( Klaus Kempter ) 291 Eberhard Demm: Else Jaffévon Richthofen ( Norbert Giovannini ) 292 Maria Effinger (Hg.): „Es ist schon eine wunderbare Zeit, die ich jetzt lebe“. Die Heidelberger Gelehrte Marie Luise Gothein (1863–1931) (Ildiko Mumm) 294 Wolfgang Seifert ( Hg. ): Japanische Studenten in Heidelberg. Ein Aspekt der deutschjapanischen Wissenschaftsbeziehungen in den 1920er Jahren (Hansjoachim Räther) 296 Martin Krauß, Walter Rummel ( Hgg. ): „Heimatfront“. Der Erste Weltkrieg und seine Folgen im RheinNeckarRaum (1914–1924) (Reinhard Riese) 297 Gerhard Frommel: Entwurf einer Autobiographie, hg. von der Gerhard-Frommel-Stiftung e. V. (Carola Hoécker) 300 Ingo Runde ( Hg. ): Universitätsarchive in Südwestdeutschland. Geschichte, Bestände, Projekte (Martin Krauß) 301 Jahrbuch Handschuhsheim 2014, hg. vom Stadtteilverein Handschuhsheim (Hansjoachim Räther) 302 Hans Jörg Staehle: Heidelberg Handschuhsheim. Ein satirischer Blick (Hans Gercke) Inhalte 2014 Nr. 18, 318 Seiten. ISBN 978-3-924566-41-8 Der Band für 2014 ist der 18. mit 318 Seiten. ISBN 978-3-924566-41-8. Erschienen am 4. Dez. 2013. Kurpfälzischer Verlag Dr. Lehmann, Dreikönigstraße 10, 69117 Heidelberg. (Wurde als Jubiläumsband von über 70 AutorInnen beliefert. Redaktion J Goetze, C Hoécker u.a.) Seite I. Beiträge der Mitglieder – Orte in Heidelberg (Vom Heidelberger Schloss zum Uniplatz) 15 Wolfgang Schröck-Schmidt Der sogenannte Frauenzimmerbau auf dem Heidelberger Schloss (Heidelberger Schloss) 17 Sigrid Gensichen Aus den Notizen Adolf von Oechelhausers: Der Kaiser und das Heidelberger Schloss 21 Martin Blumröder Die Villa Remler in der Neuen Schlossstraße 38 25 Elisabeth Südkamp Das Institut fur Zeitungswesen im Haus Buhl und Hans von Eckardt 30 Heike Hawicks, Ingo Runde Das Studentenlokal „Zum Roten Ochsen“ 34 Petra Nellen Das Palais Graimberg, Kornmarkt 5 37 Michaela Escher-Eisel Die farbigen Glasfenster im „Alten Sitzungssaal“ des Heidelberger Rathauses 43 Jochen Goetze Die mittelalterliche Wasserversorgung Heidelbergs 48 Hermann W. Lehmann Die Krambuden an der Heiliggeistkirche und die Bedeutungsverschiebung des Wortes Laden 51 Egon Hassbecker (†) in Zusammenarbeit mit Barbara Schulz Unser Weg in das Haus Cajeth 54 Marco Neumaier Groove im Gewölbe: Das Cave 54 57 Carola Hoécker Ingrimstrase 8. „Wie er heise? Joseph Sus, Oppenheimer, von Heydelberg“ 61 Gabriele Faust-Exarchos Die Zwingerhalle. Vom „Deutschen Haus“ zum „Jungen Theater“ 64 Dietrich Hildebrandt: Fauler Pelz 68 Manfred Metzner Die Carlo Sponti Kulturbrigade und das Gloria Kino in den 1970er Jahren 72 Walter Mühlhausen Das Friedrich-Ebert-Haus in der Pfaffengasse als historischer Ort 76 Ildiko Mumm: „Versuch zu überleben“. Ein Treffen auf dem Synagogenplatz im April 1945 79 Thomas Schipperges Aula der Neuen Universitat, 3. Mai 1943: Kein Klavier-Abend mit Karlrobert Kreiten Von der Peterskirche zum Bismarckplatz 82 Oliver Fink Der Universitätsplatz 86 Enno Krüger Der Chor der Peterskirche 89 Norbert Giovannini: Der alte jüdische Friedhof vor dem Klingentor 93 Ilona Scheidle Welch ein Theater. Das „Anna-Blum-Haus“. Zur Geschichte der Theaterstraße 10 97 Frieder Hepp Der Garten im Kurpfälzischen Museum Heidelberg 100 Jürgen Zieher Das Edith-Stein-Haus, Neckarstaden 32 103 Charis Willems Die Stadthalle 107 Anneliese Seeliger-Zeiss Die Heidelberger Providenzkirche. Zerstorung und Verwandlung im 19. Jahrhundert 111 Reinhard Düchting Der Herrengarten 115 Christine Kratzert Die Evangelische Kapelle in der Plöck 119 Ingrid Moraw Die Synagoge der orthodoxen Juden in der Plöck 123 Susanne Fiek Der Europäische Hof Bergheim und Weststadt über den Hauptbahnhof in den Pfaffengrund nach Wieblingen 127 Dino Quaas Das Kaufhaus „Galeria Kaufhof“, vormals „Horten“ 131 Gabriela Skolaut Polnische Spuren in Heidelberg 135 Heike Haß…… Museum Sammlung Prinzhorn – ein Haus fur wahnsinnige Schönheit 139 Christel Schmidt „In Scientia Salus“ – Krebsforschung in Heidelberg von Czerny bis zum Nationale(n) Zentrum fur Tumorerkrankungen (NCT); eine Erfolgsgeschichte 143 Julia Scialpi Das Heidelberger Thermalbad 147 Volker von Offenberg Vom „Paradies zu „Schlossquell. Zur Geschichte der Brauerei in der Bergheimer Strase 91 151 Luitgard Nipp-Stolzenburg: Von der Zigarrenprodukion zur Weiterbildung. Das Volkshochschulhaus in der Bergheimer Strase 76 155 Michael Braun Ein Stück Heidelberger Wirtschaftsgeschichte: „Holzhof und „Heidelberger Holzindustrie A.G. in Bergheim 159 Jo-Hannes Bauer: Von der Reis´schen Baumwollfabrik zum gemeinnützigen Wohnen in der Bergheimer Strase 107 163 Karin Buselmeier Die Stadtbücherei 165 Angelika Andruchowicz Blumenstraße 1 (Haus Schoetensack) 169 Thomas Apfel: Die Architektur des Heidelberger Hauptbahnhofs 173 Georg Machauer Burogebaude, Kurpfalzring 113. Ein Tempel im Industriegebiet 177 Walter Petschan Die „Wieblinger Kapelle“ 181 Martin Krauß Das Neckarwehr Wieblingen (Neckar) Über den Schlangenweg zum Heidenknörzel und über den Philosophenweg nach Neuenheim und Handschuhsheim 184 Sonja Rohleder Der Schlangenweg in Neuenheim 187 Hans-Martin Mumm Die Freischarenschanze auf dem Heidenknörzel 190 Reinhard Riese Das Mithräum von Heidelberg-Neuenheim 194 Christa-Huberta Kemmer Mönchhofstrase 12 – ein Ort, der nachdenklich stimmt 197 Benedikt Bader Die St. Raphaelskirche in Neuenheim. Zur Rezeption des Historismus in Heidelberg 202 Ernst Gund Konversionen der Villa Krehl 205 Maike Rotzoll: Zwei Gräber von Professoren fur Kinderheilkunde des 20. Jahrhunderts – oder: Die Geschichte der Pädiatrie im Spiegel des Handschuhsheimer Friedhofs (Uniklinik) 209 Christian Jansen Beethovenstrasse 39. Hier wohnte von 1923 bis 1932 Emil Julius Gumbel 213 Kurt Mattes Das versteckte Gebäude Von Kirchheim nach Rohrbach zum Bierhelderhof 215 Dietrich Dancker Die Petruskirche in Kirchheim – ein reformiertes Baudenkmal? 218 Wolfgang G. Nestler Der Turm wird 100. Ein Industrie-Wasserturm ist Namensgeber für das „Quartier am Turm“ in Heidelberg-Rohrbach 223 Ludwig Schmidt-Herb Die Rohrbacher Villenkolonie 226 Gustav Knauber Das Rohrbacher Schlösschen 229 Claudia Rink Die evangelische Melanchthonkirche in Heidelberg-Rohrbach 233 Renate Marzolff Der Bierhelder Hof Von Schlierbach nach Ziegelhausen 237 Dietrich Bahls Valerieweg (Heidelberger Schloss) 240 Peter Saueressig Die Villa Bosch. Ein Haus des Wissens und der Wissenschaft 243 Folkwin Vogelsang für den Freundeskreis Wolfsbrunnen e.V. Lebenserinnerungen einer 463 Jahre alten Dame 246 Arnold Schwaier Die „Schlierbacher Landstraße“ – Vom Leinpfad zur überregionalen Verkehrsader 250 Tobias Städtler Das Luisenheim in Ziegelhausen. Die wechselvolle Geschichte eines Hauses 254 Marcus Popplow Drickelschopfe 257 Hansjoachim Räther Der Weg über das Münchel 260 Gheorghe Stanomir Warum die Ziegelhäuser den Peterhof früher Reppebuckel nannten 263 Jörg Tröger Gespicktes Rindfleisch auf englische Art. 100 Jahre Gastlichkeit auf Stift Neuburg 267 Christmut Präger Das Russenkreuz bei der „Neuenheimer Schweiz“ II. Berichte 269 Hansjoachim Räther Der Internet-Auftritt des Heidelberger Geschichtsvereins III. Rezensionen 271 Landesamt für Denkmalpflege im Regierungspräsidium Stuttgart (Hg.): Forschungen zum Heiligenberg bei Heidelberg. Forschungen, Fundmaterial, Restaurierung (Reinhard Riese) 273 Susanne Fiek: Heidelberg zu Fuss. Die schonsten Sehenswurdigkeiten zu Fuss entdecken; diess.: Heidelberg. Bilder, die Geschichte erzahlen (Claudia Rink) 274 Peter Sinn: Zur Landschaft und Geschichte von Heidelberg-Handschuhsheim (Bertil Machtle) 275 Christian Reinhardt: Fürstliche Autorität versus städtische Autonomie. Die Pfalzgrafen bei Rhein und ihre Städte 1449 bis 1618 (Hans-Martin Mumm) (Heidelberger Schloss) 276 Burkhard Pape: Das Heidelberger Schloss und seine Befestigungen (Dietrich Bahls) 277 Reinhard Zimmermann: Das Heidelberger Schloss. Seine Bauten, seine Bewohner, seine Geschichte (Dietrich Bahls) 276 Volker Hartmann, Wilhelm Kühlmann: Heidelberg als kulturelles Zentrum der Frühen Neuzeit (Julia Scialpi) 279 Norbert Bosslet: Heilige Mauern. Heidelbergs Klöster und Stifte durch die Jahrhunderte (Hansjoachim Rather) 281 Heinz Scheible: Beiträge zur Kirchengeschichte Sudwestdeutschlands (Hans-Martin Mumm) 282 Macht des Glaubens – 450 Jahre Heidelberger Katechismus. Hg. v. Karla Apperloo-Boersma u. Herman J. Selderhuis (Jochen Goetze) 284 Gerhard Schwinge: „Flegeljahre“ der badischen evangelischen Kirche? (Hans-Martin Mumm) 285 Petra Stumm: Leopold Gmelin (1788–1853) (Martin Kraus) 285 Eberhard Demm; Jaroslaw Suchoples (Hgg.): Akademische Lebenswelten (Norbert Giovannini) 287 Melitta Grünbaum: Begegnungen mit Gundolf (Oliver Fink) 288 Bertha Kipfmüller: „Nimmer sich beugen“ (Hansjoachim Rather) 291 Bernd Braun, Walter Mühlhausen (Hgg.): Vom Arbeiterführer zum Reichspräsidenten. Friedrich Ebert (1871–1925) (Carola Hoecker) 292 Walter Berschin: Einleitung in die Lateinische Philologie des Mittelalters (Mittellatein) (Hansjoachim Rather) 294 Karl Heinz Sonntag (Hg.): Heidelberger Profile (Ingrid Moraw) 295 Hilde Schramm: Meine Lehrerin, Dr. Dora Lux 1882 –1959 (Ingrid Moraw) 297 Alice Habersack: Fremdarbeiter in Heidelberg wahrend des Zweiten Weltkriegs (Martin Kraus) 298 Jahrbuch des Stadtteilvereins Handschuhsheim 2013 (Hansjoachim Rather) 300 40 Jahre Bürger für Heidelberg, hg. vom gemeinnützigen Verein Bürger für Heidelberg (Julia Scialpi) 303 Neue Veröffentlichungen zur Stadtgeschichte 1996 — 2011, Inhalte der Jahrbücher zur Geschichte der Stadt Heidelberg des hv (Auszüge) 1996 * Seite XX - Jochen Goetze: :;Sozial- und Wirtschaftsgeschichte im Mittelalter :: Umrisse einer Sozial- und Wirtschaftsgeschichte Heidelbergs im Mittelalter und in der Frühen Neuzeit. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 1, 1996:xx-yy * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. Sonst. Angaben. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 1, 1996:xx-yy * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. Sonst. Angaben. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 1, 1996:xx-yy *S. 189-216 :;Rezensionen :: *S. 217-227 :;Neue Veröffentlichungen :: zur Stadtgeschichte, nnn * Nr. 1 von 1996. Verlag Lehmann, Heidelberg. ISBN 3-924566-05-4. 250 1997 * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. Sonst. Angaben. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 2, 1997:xx-yy *S. 189-216 :;Rezensionen :: *S. 217-227 :;Neue Veröffentlichungen :: zur Stadtgeschichte, nnn * Nr. 2 von 1997. Verlag Lehmann, Heidelberg. ISBN 3-924. 2500 1998 * Seite XX - Achim Wendt: :;Zur Residenzbildung Heidelbergs :: „...den stul der pfalsgraffschaft in dysze übertrefflich burg zu verändern.“ Zur Residenzbildung Heidelbergs im 13. und 14. Jahrhundert. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 3, 1998:xx-yy * Seite XX - Jochen Goetze: :;Derr Frankfurter Wachensturm 1833 :: Blinde Werkzeuge mit drei Flintensteinen. Der Frankfurter Wachensturm vom 3. April 1833 und die Folgen. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 3, 1998:xx-yy * Seite XX - Robert Zepf: :;Auszug der Heidelberger Studenten nach Neustadt :: Mit dem Resultat einer Seifenblase? Der Auszug der Heidelberger Studenten nach Neustadt an der Weinstraße im Juli 1848. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 3, 1998:xx-yy * Seite XX - Petra Nellen: :;Frauen und Frauenvereine in der 48er Revolution :: Ein Regiment Weiber für die Revolution. Frauen und Frauenvereine in der 1848/49er Revolution. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 3, 1998:xx-yy * Seite XX - Malte Woydt: :;Vaterländer — Heidelberger Liberale :: Die „Vaterländer". Die außerparlamentarischen Aktivitäten der Heidelberger Liberalen in der Revolution von 1848. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 3, 1998:xx-yy * Seite XX - Norbert Giovannini: :;Die 48er Revolution im lokalen Kontext :: Die „Verwertung" der 1848/49er Revolution im lokalen Kontext. Sonst. Angaben. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 3, 1998:xx-yy * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. Sonst. Angaben. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 3, 1998:xx-yy * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. Sonst. Angaben. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 3, 1998:xx-yy * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. Sonst. Angaben. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 3, 1998:xx-yy * Seite XX - Eugen Holl: :;Das Tiefburgarchiv in Handschuhsheim :: In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 3, 1998:xx-yy *S. xx-yy - Rezensionen *S. xx-yy - Neue Veröffentlichungen zur Stadtgeschichte, nnn * Nr. 3 von 1998. Verlag Lehmann, Heidelberg. ISBN 3-924566-09-7. 331 S. 1999 * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 4, 1999:xx-yy * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 4, 1999:xx-yy * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 4, 1999:xx-yy * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 4, 1999:xx-yy * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 4, 1999:xx-yy * Seite XX - Achim Wendt: :;Grabung im Bereich der Leyergasse :: Stadtkernarchäologie und Stadtentstehung. Archäologische Untersuchungen in der Heidelberger Altstadt - Die Grabung im Bereich der Leyergasse. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 4, 1999:xx-yy *S. 777-333 :;Rezensionen zu … :: * Bernd Müller: Architekturführer Heidelberg. Bauten um 1000 bis 2000. * Renate Ludwig, Peter Marzolff: Der Heiligenberg bei Heidelberg. * David Chytraeus: Kraichgau. De Creichgoia. Faksimile der Ausgabe Wittenberg 1561. (Hrsg. und übers. von Reinhard Düchting und Boris Körkel) * Klaus Kempter: Die Jellineks 1820-1955. Eine familienbiographische Studie zum deutschjüdischen Bildungsbürgertum *Wilfried Rößling und Konrad Krimm (Hrsg.): Alte Bauten - Neue Pläne. Historismus in Baden - Last und Chance * Norbert Giovannini und Frank Moraw (Hrsg.): Erinnertes Leben. Autobiographische Texte zur jüdischen Geschichte Heidelbergs *Michael Kißener, Joachim Scholtyseck (Hrsg.): Die Führer der Provinz. NS-Biographien aus Baden und Württemberg. *Werner Schindler: Ruhm und Zauber Heidelbergs. Ausgewählte Beiträge zur Stadt-, Kultur- und Gesellschaftsgeschichte. * Nr. 4 von 1999. Verlag Lehmann, Heidelberg. ISBN 3-924566-11-9. 320 S. 2000 * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. Sonst. Angaben. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 2, 1997:xx-yy *S. 189-216 :;Rezensionen :: *S. 217-227 :;Neue Veröffentlichungen :: zur Stadtgeschichte, nnn * Nr. 2 von 1997. Verlag Lehmann, Heidelberg. ISBN 3-924. 2500 2009 * Seite 09 - Hans-Martin Mumm: :;Vor der Stadtgründung :: Vor der Stadtgründung. Drei Studien. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 13, 2009:9-20 * Seite 21 - Jörg Tröger: :;Medizinprofessor Franz Anton Mai ::„Trunkenheit ist die Mutter des schwärzesten Meuchelmords.“ Der Heidelberger Medizinprofessor Franz Anton Mai (1742-1814). In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 13, 2009:21–44 * Seite 45 - Peter Koppenhöfer: :;Helmina von Chézy :: Im „Waldgebirgsschoss“. Helmina von Chézys letzter Heidelberg-Aufenthalt 1843-1848. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 13, 2009:45–66 * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. Sonst. Angaben. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 13, 2009:xx-yy * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. Sonst. Angaben. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 13, 2009:xx-yy * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. Sonst. Angaben. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 13, 2009:xx-yy * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. Sonst. Angaben. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 13, 2009:xx-yy *S. 189-216 :;Rezensionen :: *S. 217-227 :;Neue Veröffentlichungen :: zur Stadtgeschichte, nnn * Nr. 13 von 2009. Verlag Lehmann, Heidelberg. ISBN 978-3-924566-36-4. 230 2010 * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. Sonst. Angaben. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 14, 2010:xx-yy * Seite 37: Jo-Hannes Bauer: :;„Capitol“-Kino und „Eucalyptus“-Orgel :: „Sündig und süß“. Das Bergheimer „Capitol“-Kino und seine „Eucalyptus“-Orgel (1927-70). In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 14, 2010: 37-45 * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. Sonst. Angaben. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 14, 2010:xx-yy * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. Sonst. Angaben. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 14, 2010:xx-yy * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. Sonst. Angaben. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 14, 2010:xx-yy *S. 223 :;Rezensionen :: *S. 251 :;Neue Veröffentlichungen :: zur Stadtgeschichte, nnn * Nr. 14 von 2010. Verlag Lehmann, Heidelberg. ISBN 978-3-924566-37-1. 280 2011 * Seite XX - name: :;titelkurz :: titellang. Sonst. Angaben. In: Heidelberger Geschichtsverein e.V. (Hrsg.): Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. Nr. 15, 2011:xx-yy *S. 189-216 :;Rezensionen :: *S. 217-227 :;Neue Veröffentlichungen :: zur Stadtgeschichte, nnn * Nr. 15 von 2011. Verlag Lehmann, Heidelberg. ISBN 978-3924566-38-8. 320 Sonstiges *Hier die Inhaltsangabe des Heidelbergjahrbuchs 2012 (2012 etc. - Heidelberg. Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt. hgv) * Jahrbuch zur Geschichte der Stadt Nr. 21 (2017), Heidelberger Geschichtsverein (Hrsg.), 312 Seiten, 22 Euro, Kurpfälzischer Verlag, ISBN 978-3-924566-64-7 * Register zu den Jahrbüchern des Heidelberger Geschichtsvereins (von 1996 bis 20…, fehlt noch ) AutorInnen * Manfred Benner, geb. 1966, Mitarbeiter des Landesdenmalamtes, 1996 * Günther Berger, geb. 1956, Stadtarchivamtmann, 1996 * Dr. Peter Blum, geb. 1959, Stadtarchivoberrat * Dr. Karin Buselmeier, geb. 1941, Dozentin für Ästhetik und Kommunikation an der Fachhochschule Frankfurt, Fachbereich Sozialpädagogik, Heidelberg, 1996, 1997 * Michael Buselmeier, geb. 1938, freier Schriftsteller, 1996 * Harald Gilbert, geb. 1939, Lehrer für Deutsch, Geschichte und Politik am Bunsen-Gymnasium, 1996 * Dr. Norbert Giovannini, geb. 1948, Hauptschullehrer und Lehrbeauftragter, 1996, 1997, Aufsatz zu Mierendorff, Buchbesprechung (Mühlhausens Biographie von Christian Stock) * Jochen Goetze, Historiker *Dr. Frieder Hepp, geb. 1957, Leiter der stadtgeschichtlichen Abteilung des Kurpfälzischen Museums, 1996 1997 *Franz-Josef Hutter, geb. 1963, Politikwissenschaftler an der Univ. Mannheim, 1997 *Hermann Klippel, geb. 1921, Verlagslektor i.R., 1996 *Dr. Martin Krauß, geb. 1960, Leiter des Unternehmensarchivs Bilfinger und Berger, 1996 (Geschichte der Wieblinger Mühle) *Dr. Renate Ludwig, geb. 1955, Konservatorin und Leiterin der Archäologischen Abteilung des Kurpfälzischen Museums, 1997 *Dr. Raban von der Malsburg, geb. 1946, 1996 *Ludwig Merz, geb. 1908, Fachschulrat a. D., Träger der Bürgermedaille, 1996, 1997 *Dr. Frank Moraw, geb. 1942, Lehrer für Geschichte, Politik und Latein am KFG, 1996 *Dr. Gunther Morche, geb. 1940, Akademischer Oberrat am Musikwissenschaftlichen Seminar der Universität Heidelberg, 1996 * Werner Moritz, geb. 1947, Archivdirektor, Leiter des Universitätsarchivs Heidelberg, 1997 * Ildiko Mumm, 1996 *Dieter Neuer, geb. 1929, Rektor i. R., Leiter des Heimatmuseums Kirchheim, 1997 * Claudia Rink, geb. 1953, Kunsthistorikerin, 1997 *Roland Schaeffer, geb. 1951, Dipl. Soziologe, Angestellter im Umweltdezernat der Stadt Frankfurt, 1968 Schulsprecher des KFG, 1997 *Ilona Scheidle, geb. 1965, Historikerin, Kunsthistorikerin und Theologin, 1997 *Dr. Thomas Schipperges, geb. 1959, ehem. Wiss. Angestellter am Musikwissenschaftlichen Seminar der Univ. HD, 1997 *Dr. Peter Sinn, geb. 1939, Wiss. Assistent, Lehrer und VHS-Lehrer a. D., 1997 *Diana Weber, geb. 1958, Stadtarchivamtsrätin, Stadtarchiv Heidelberg, 1996 *Achim Wendt, geb. 1968, Mitarbeiter des Landesdenkmalamtes, Arbeitsstelle Heidelberg, 1996, 1997 Angaben zur Titelei Als Herausgeber wird der Verein genannt. Dazu eine Redaktion aus … und zwei Personen aus dem Vereinsvorstand. Das sind bei Bd. 20 / 2016, die Redaktion Giovannini, Hoécker, Moraw, Nellen, Riese, Scialpi (auch als Herstellerin), Zieher und zwei Personen aus dem Vereinsvorstand: Mumm, Rink. Verlag: Kurpfälzischer Verlag Dr. Lehmann (gest. 2016), Dreikönigstraße 10, 69117 Heidelberg. Weblinks * Link zur Baden-Württembergischen Landesbibliographie, eine Webseite die auch dafür geeignet ist, die Themen der Beiträge im Jahrbuch des Geschichtsvereins zu erschließen: ** Landesbibliographie (statistik.baden-wuerttemberg.de/LABI) Kategorie:Hist Kategorie:Buch